Fandom meets Supernatural
by Speedster Ally
Summary: When a group of teenagers somehow get into the world of their favorite television show, Supernatural. It starts out as a dream but soon it becomes a nightmare. There's only one way to get home and they need help by the Winchesters. Will the teenagers live to see the next day, or will they get stuck in the show?


_Author's Note: Just a Supernatural fanfic. I do not own Supernatural, the Winchesters or anything like that! The original characters are friends that were very _g_enerous to let me use them for a fanfiction! please don't forget to comment!_

* * *

The moon was lighting up the night sky for the group of five teenagers that were walking to their favorite diner in Kansas. The street lights helped guide the way to the diner, but not much since it was somewhat foggy in the late evening. It was misting a few minutes ago when the teenagers left their apartment complex. They followed the grey color sidewalk the traveled down to the town. The sidewalk had a few drying puddles from this mornings rainstorm. Low clouds made the scenery most depressing then it should have been.

Five teenagers slipped out the apartment building. They either had a trench coat or a rain jacket on since the weather looked like it was going to rain once more. They weren't the type of teenagers that cared about their clothes or their hair. Two of the teenagers loved the rain, the other three didn't like it but they also didn't mind it. Weather wasn't a problem for them only if it started to thunder or lightning. They were glad that wasn't in the chance of the forecast tonight.

It was somewhat quiet walk to the diner. A few conversations popped up here and there, but other than that it was just the noisy bugs that could be heard on the streets. One of the conversations stood out for a while and everyone in the group got to say a word in it. It was the average conversation about a fandom they all shared, Supernatural. It was the conversation about the newest episode that was showed last week. They loved the show so much that they wish the show was reality sometimes.

By the time the group of teenagers arrived to the diner, thunder started to break the silence in the city. They gathered inside before the rain started to pour down in buckets. The owner of the diner was about to close down for the night, but didn't since she saw the group of teenagers running inside before getting drenched in the rain. Inside the diner was painted bright blue with colorful dots with the different meals on the front wall, the other walls had pictures of the workers and a corkboard of random newspaper clippings. The clippings ranged from two days old to ten years. It seemed the owner never wanted to get rid of anything.

After the teenagers entered the diner they went to their normal booth they all sit at when they came together. The teenagers sat down in the booth and picked up the menus that were laying on the table. It only took a few minutes for all of them to figure out what to order. When the waiter came over she smiled and pulled out a small pocket-sized notebook and a gel pen.

"Evenin'." She said with a small country accent. "Names, Alice. Guess I'll be your waiter. Ready ta order?" She asked.

The teenagers looked at each other than at the waiter. They all took turns and told the waiter what they wanted. After she wrote down the orders of the teenagers, she headed back to the kitchen to tell the cook the orders. The teenagers sat there for a minute or two in the silence listening to the old blues music that was playing in the diner. it wasn't anyone's favorite music, but it was alright to them.

Crack! The sound of thunder made the lights in the diner flicker off for a moment, but they turned back on. The walls of the diner changed to a light green color from the blue they were originally painted. The music that was playing changed from the blues to classic rock. This made the teenagers confused. Two brave guys stood up from the booth and walked around the diner looking for the owner and the cook that they couldn't find.

"No idea where they went." One of the boys said as he walked back to the booth with the other boy who went with him. "No back door or anything."

The ones who were sitting in the booth sighed. One of them spoke up. "So they justed disappeared, Gabe?" The voice belonged to a girl. "Gabe?" She sighed and turned to the other boy.

The other boy looked at the girl. "It...it seems like it." He said.

The other teenagers just listen to the three have a somewhat of a conversation. One started to space out and look out the window. It took the teen to notice he was staring at an Impala from the 1960s. Not just any Impala. The Impala. The impala from the teenagers's favorite show, Supernatural. It may have taken a few minutes until the boy noticed what he was staring at. His eyes widen like he just saw the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He turned around and looked at his friends. This was the hard part, speaking. He was quiet and he didn't know what to say.

The teenagers were conversating about where the owner and the cook went, when the boy who saw the impala stood up in the booth and banged on the glass window. The diner went quiet when he banged his knuckles on the clear glass window. Everyone looked at him surprised, then their eyes followed to where he was pointing to. The Impala. The room got silent when they all saw the car. They couldn't believe that they were looking at the car from the show the loved.

"Is that...no it couldn't be." The girl said. She blinked her eyes a few times making sure that she wasn't dreaming. "B! You're amazing!" She added as she jumped out of the booth to the front door of the diner.

She ran out the diner and bolted to the car. The rest of the group wasn't far behind. The fact that the car of the teenagers' dream was right in front of them, they all thought they were dreaming. One of them, the oldest teenager in the group looked at the license plate to make sure it the was real car from the show. It had the Kansas license plate and every nick and dent that was made in the show was on the car. It was almost impossible that they were seeing this now. The strange thing was that the owners of the car weren't around anywhere. The teenagers knew the owner of the car would never abandon the car, even how hard his brother would try to tell him. It is impossible, but it seems like it happened.

It took a few minutes for the teenagers to notice that they weren't in the same city as they were in before they entered the diner. The time of day even changed from night to midday. It was even bright and sunny out where they were. One of the teenagers decided to take out his phone and figure out where they were. When he did, he didn't have any connection, dead zone. He sighed and placed his phone back into his pocket. The only good thing that phone could do now was, take pictures. Which they did. Millions.

"This is unbelievable! Unimaginable! Are we in Heaven?" Jules said. She couldn't believe that she was this close to the car.

Gabriel agreed. "I don't know 'bout you, but I really want to take it for a test drive." he chuckled and pulled out a small wrapped up piece of candy from his pocket. "Who's with me?" He grin. He lifted his hand to the driver's side door and tried to open it up.

When Gabriel tried to open the door, the rest of his friends got quiet and a shadow seemed to cast down onto Gabriel. When he noticed that it seemed to get dark, he turned around carefully and looked up at the person behind him. There were two of them. One of them was wearing a worn out leather jacket and other one seemed to have on a flannel plaid shirt on. The strange fact was, how can those two wear heavy clothes in this weather? It was almost seventy degrees.

Each teen had a question running through their head: "Are they, them?"


End file.
